Finally Rebuilding
by Slytherin-Dracomione024
Summary: Hermione is in a married relationship with Draco, but things are turning bad.  Will Hermione be able to rebuild once she figures out the truth? Will she even figure that there IS a truth? Read away, and tell me your thoughts as Hermione goes through life.


A/N: Okay guys, this is my first one-shot. That is all this will be. Warning: This has abuse, and violence in it. Not too bad though, but I rated it, so I wouldn't have to worry. I hope you like it, and now I think I'll just let you read it...yeah, I will. And the song is Everything We Had, by The Academy Is…

As a tear ran down her cheek, she watched him walk away. He had been everything to her. Absolutely everything…

_**You were the only face I'd ever known  
I was the light from the lamp on the floor  
and only as bright as you wanted me to be. **_

_Flashback_

"You were out with that Parkinson girl again, weren't you?!?" Hermione stated agitatedly.

"For the last time, Hermione, no I haven't! I have been at work. You're being rash."

"I AM NOT! I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WITH THAT GIRL! WHY OF ALL THINGS WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?" Hermione shouted piercingly.

"I AM NOT LYING TO YOU! YOU ARE TOO DENSE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE TRUTH LOOKS LIKE!"

Hermione stared at Draco for a moment, and finally spoke again. "I'm sorry, Draco." She broke into tears.

"I know you are." He coldly replied before walking off.

_End of flashback_

_  
_**But, I am no gentleman, I can be a prick  
And I do regret more than I admit  
You have been followed back to the same place  
I sat with you drink for drink  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist**

_Flashback_

She had been wondering if Draco had forgotten, so she wasn't sure if she should tell him. It was their 1 year wedding anniversary. Not a word had been heard from him that day so far. As soon as she saw him, a smile plastered across her face.

"Hello, Draco! Don't you know what today is?"

He had been shifting things around in a drawer until she had spoken. "Um…no. Tell me."

"It's our one year anniversary! Can you believe it?" Hermione said happily.

He looked up at her, and sarcastically said, "Oh Yay! Let me go celebrate." She looked at him in worry.

"Is everything okay? Like at work and everything?"

"Work is fine."

"Is it something else?"

"I suppose."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Is it me?"

"Yes." He quickly replied.

There seemed to be a lump at the back of her throat. "I'm sorry, Draco…" She wanted to cry, but by now she knew that crying would only show her weakness.

He cut off her off. "Don't, Hermione, just don't go there." Hermione turned around, and quickly walked off to the bathroom, where she would stay there for many hours, just contemplating if suicide was the only way out.

_End of flashback_

**  
Everything we had, everything we had  
Everything we had, everything we had  
Is no longer there  
**  
**It was the only place I'd never known  
Turned off the light on my way out the door  
I will be watching wherever you go  
through the eyes of a fly on the wall  
You have been followed back to the same place  
I sat with you drink for drink  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist**

_Flashback_

Ginny had come over for the weekend. Hermione was no longer allowed out of the house, because Draco told her that she was out too much.

"Would you like something to drink, Ginny?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied. Ginny got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Don't go in there!" Hermione yelled unexpectedly. Ginny stopped, and whipped around to face Hermione, her face contoured into confusion.

"Sorry…I was just going to get the drink you asked me for…"

"Let me get it. I'm sorry. You can just sit on the couch, while I bring them out." Ginny's expression didn't change for a while, but she just gave up and sat down.

Hermione let out a sigh. It was always been that she was the one to get drinks and things ready. Draco said that it was what wives did, not anything else. If Draco came over, she would be in trouble anyway; she wasn't supposed to have friends. He said they would only in the way of their relationship.

Once she brought them back, Hermione sat down on the couch next to Ginny.

"So how have you been, Ginny?" Hermione asked happily, with a smile. Only the smile was fake, it was more of an I-am-sad-but-I-don't-want-anybody-to-know smile.

Ginny stared at Hermione for a while. "The _real _question is, how are _you _doing, Hermione?"

"Why?"

"Look at yourself! You are always so uptight, like just now in the kitchen, and you always seem to have a cloud hanging above you, even when you are smiling. That's not normal, Hermione. Tell me what's wrong." Ginny pleaded.

Hermione looked down at the ground, thinking about if she should tell her anything. Draco had been hitting her, and he wasn't happy about anything she did anymore, but should she say anything. What if he found out? Things would only get worse…

"I've just been stressed lately." Hermione lied, "I'm fine." Her heart was screaming by now. It wanted to tell so badly, but there was nobody there to tell.

_End of flashback_

**  
Everything we had, everything we had  
everything we had, everything we had  
Is no longer there, longer there**

**You saw for yourself, the way it played out  
For you, I am blinded  
For you, I am blinded, for you **

As it turned out, Draco did find out about Ginny coming over that day. He wasn't happy about it either. He wasn't the type to really openly express his feelings. Draco held them all in, until he was alone with Hermione, which really wasn't that often. He was always away at nights at his job.

_Flashback _

"What have I told you before, mudblood?" He roared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…oh god, I'm sorry!" Hermione chanted. He raised a hand above his head, and held it there for a moment, while he grits his teeth.

"Please, no! Draco, please don't!" She pleaded. Her words seemed to have gone through one ear and out the other, as his hand came across her cheek. She automatically winced in pain as she lifted her hand to where she was hit. There was a fair sized welt there.

"Think about the consequences before doing things like that again." He told her savagely before, once again, walking away. Hermione sat against the wall and cried.

End of flashback

**I am no gentleman, I can be a prick  
And I do regret more than I admit  
You have been followed back to the same place  
I sat with you drink for drink  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist**

Hermione stared to doubt when and if Draco was _truly _going to work around this time. He never seemed to come home anymore, and when he did, it wasn't too long before he would leave again. So one day, she followed him to work. It was the first time and the last as well.

_What just happened_

As Draco walked out the door, Hermione hid in the bushes outside the door. She watched him walk down the street. Once she was sure that she was out of his vision, she moved. Silently as the night itself, she slid around on the ground.

She gasped as she saw him walk by where he claimed to work at. _He's not cheating on me though; he wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't have put me through this pain without a reason…please no._

Hermione took a deep breathe and walked on. She knew she had to stay strong, but at the moment, it was hard. She looked up to see Draco walking up to a house. Hermione couldn't recognize who lived there.

She knew as soon as a raven-haired girl walked up the door.

"Draco! Oh, I missed you lately." She said dramatically as he embraced her.

"Hello, Pansy. It's been hard trying to get away, but I am here. I shouldn't be though. I am a married man, you know." _Thank goodness you remember something, _she thought.

"You should drop the girl: she is useless to you now. I mean, you love me more, right?"

"Of course, I do. Now, I hate to be rude, but would you mind me coming in? We have some unfinished business to tend to, don't we?" Draco asked. Pansy just giggled in response.

"I suppose we do." She replied as she opened the door, and let him in. Hermione just stared at the door. Well after it was closed, she just gazed at it. It was true. Her biggest fear for the past year and five months had come true.

Hermione fell into a deep sadness for a moment, once again reviewing suicide, but decided against it. So she sat there, knowing she couldn't sit in her sorrow forever, but wanting to all the same.

So she shed a tear for the past, pulled her shoulders back for the present, and watched Draco walk off from Pansy's house, for the future. Sure, he was her everything, but she knew she could rebuild herself. It was a long road, but she knew she could do it.

_**  
**_**Everything we had, everything we had  
(You have been followed, you have been followed)  
Everything we had, everything we had  
(You have been followed, you have been followed)  
Everything we had, everything we had  
(You have been followed, you have been followed)  
Everything we had...**

**I'll be with you wherever you go  
through the eyes of a fly on the wall.**

And so she succeeded and rebuilt over again. Living now by herself in a large flat, working as a Healer, and she now even had a new boyfriend. She was finally forgotten and moved on. She was rebuilding.

Return to Top


End file.
